fredtopiainfofandomcom-20200213-history
Army Designations
The Imperial Fredtopian Army uses a system of smaller units making up a large fighting force for easy maneuverability. * The standard Fredtopian soldier is the Automatic Rifleman, armed with an assault rifle and 2 grenades. * Next up is the LMG team. One machine gunner with an LMG, and an Automatic rifleman carries ammo for him. The carrier also carries a tripod for MMG use. * Then, the sniper team. One Marksman, armed with a semi-auto rifle, is joined by a normal Automatic Rifleman, with binocs for spotting duty. * The Officer or NCO, commands the Section. They are armed with standard rifleman equipment, but the only thing standing out about him are the markings on his uniform collar, and the addition to his equipment of a pistol and binoculars. For doctrine, click here. Foot Troops * Section: 10 men, including 1 officer or NCO. * Platoon - 50 Sections, commanded by a Platoon Marshal. This is the highest level of field-based command. * Brigade - 5 platoons. Commanded by a Brigadier Marshal. * Centurion: 50 Brigades. Made up of mostly infantry brigades, but also joined by engineer brigades, anti-tank brigades, Field artillery brigades, etc. Commanded by a Centurion Marshal. * Field Army: 5 centurions. Commanded by a Staff Marshal. * Sector Army: any amount of armies, usually 4-10 depending on sector size and need. Foot Artillery (FlaK, Anti-Tank, Field Artillery) Foot Artillery refers to any artillery towed or used directly by the infantry, not dedicated pieces. (Such as Centurion Artillery Batteries) It is the same as normal infantry except their brigades makes up centurions alongside infantry brigades. * Artillery Section: 30 guns in 3 batteries with 90 men and 3 fire control officers. The officers direct fire. * Regiment: 3 sections with command from an Artillery Regiment Officer. * Brigade: 3 Platoons. Makes up Centurions alongside infantry, armoured, mechanised, and special brigades. There are at least 2 Field Artillery brigades, 2 Anti-Tank brigades, and 1 FlaK brigade per centurion. They are all considered front-line units. Armoured Corps (Tanks & Mechanised) * Dodec: 25 tanks under command of one flag tank. * Brigade: 3 dodecs. makes up a Centurion alongside other brigades. There are at least 5 Armoured Brigades (Including Mechanised) in a Centurion. * Each brigade contains 20 MBTs and 5 Light tanks. The 5 Light tanks are a mix of Recon vehicles and dedicated SPG-ATSM vehicles. The Mechanised brigades are quite similar. The MBTs are replaced by IFVs, however the Light tanks remain. 5 IFVs of the Dodec are equipped with mortars and high-arc 23mm cannons. Support Corps (Engineers & Supply) The engineers are integrated as much as possible to give the Centurion easy demolition, construction, and assault support. * Fireteam - 2 men are armed with flamethrowers, 4 carry construction and explosive equipment, and another 2 carry mine detectors, wire cutters, repair equipment, etc. They are all armed with SMGs. * Platoon - There are 5 Fireteams in a Platoon. * Brigade - 5 Platoons. They make up Centurions alongside other brigades. Supply Supply teams use mechanised cargo carriers to deliver ammunition straight to Foot Artillery brigades or brigades out of combat. For units closer, they use teams of 10 men to deliver cargo straight to units. There are 5 of these teams in a supply platoon, and 5 of these in a brigade. The Brigade is equipped with tracked supply vehicles and motorcycles with cargo pod sidecars. In all, there are 5 Support Brigades in a Centurion, 3 are Engineer, and 2 are supply. One Brigade out of the supply instead have trucks and tracked supply vehicles that carry kitchen equipment. They prepare meals and pack rations. Dedicated Units (Artillery, Supply, Reconnaissance, Command) Dedicated units are commanded separately. They are all piled into a single command group, and they tend to an entire army. Artillery Dedicated Artillery refers to any artillery which is not used on the field, such as howitzers or coastal guns. They are grouped the same as Foot Artillery brigades, however they use high-arc ZSu 250mm Howitzers. These units include heavy trucks for ammunition and towing, unlike frontline units. They fire on command by the high-brass, and are usually used for preemptive shelling, support for multiple field armies at once, or in sieges and fort assaults. Supply Dedicated Supply refers to supply units (Convoys, bucket brigades) that deliver supplies directly to the units in the Centurion. Usually, they place the supplies in dumps or depots for the Special Corps to pickup. Reconnaissance Dedicated Recon refers to any units that are directly commanded by the high-brass. They do not include vehicles or units on the ground that make up Centurions. These also include aircraft and ships. Command Command units are the units that tend to the command. Commanders of the Field Army and any attached aircraft are in these units, along with all the necessary equipment to house these commanders (Cooks, command centres, tents, etc.)